


Драбблы (общие)

by timmy_failure



Series: Драбблы heartslogos [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник не объединенных общей темой избранных драбблов авторства ужасающей heartslogos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тим, Дик, Джейсон. Хэллоуин (юмор)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabble, Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628294) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> Selected drabbles in no particular order. See chapter indext for characters or pairings and keywords.   
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1449513).
> 
> Пейринги, персонажи и ключ указаны в скобках в названии каждого драббла, см. оглавление.  
> Драбблы добавляются по мере перевода.

Тим захлопнул дверь у Дика перед носом, затем приоткрыл её, прошипел в щель: «Нет» и захлопнул снова.

— Я же говорил, — сказал ему Джейсон и прислонился к стене. — Запасной план есть, о гениальный лидер?  
— Тим, — позвал Дик и на пробу подёргал ручку двери. — Ну чего ты. Обещаю, в этот раз всё будет хорошо.  
— В прошлый Хэллоуин, когда мы праздновали вместе, — сообщил Тим через интерком, — случилось четыре сверхъестественных инцидента, один призыв демона и я остался без души на два часа.  
— Мы заручились поддержкой Затанны в этом году. И Этригана.  
— В позапрошлом году я умер на три минуты.  
— Альфред подготовился.  
— А три года назад…  
— Господи, малый, — перебил его Джейсон. — Ты насколько невезучий вообще?  
— Сверх меры. И я не выйду из дому, пока Хэллоуин не закончится в каждом часовом поясе. 

Дик вздохнул.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Пусть будет по-твоему, — он развернулся, чтоб уйти. Оставалось надеяться, что Дэмиан не злится на них за то, что его бросили ждать в машине, и…

Что-то разбилось в квартире, и в следующий миг дверь открылась. Тим спокойно вышел, держа сложенный пиджак на сгибе локтя, закрыл дверь и запер её на замок. 

— Передумал? — спросил его Джейсон.  
— Похоже, посреди моей гостиной разверзся портал в ад, — без выражения ответил Тим. — Все мои планы на сегодня благополучно отменились. 

Дик и Джейсон обменялись взглядами. Тим двинулся к выходу. Дик подпрыгнул, когда что-то громадное и тяжёлое ухнуло и навалилось на дверь. Рука Джейсона дёрнулась туда, где он держал за поясом пистолет. 

— Заменыш, ты ходячая приманка для неприятностей! — крикнул ему Джейсон, прежде чем рвануть к машине. Дик метнулся за ним, Тим сорвался на бег, когда услышал, как сломалась дверь.  
— Мог бы не напоминать мне, Джейсон. Мог бы не напоминать!


	2. Тим, Дик, Джейсон, Брюс. Сны (ангст)

Как-то они встретились на заброшенном пустыре на окраине Готэма. 

Когда-то — если верить слухам — здесь стоял потрясающий особняк. Несколько десятков лет назад. 

Как-то они оказались здесь вместе.  
Они могли бы быть братьями.  
У них голубые глаза и чёрные волосы. У них общие воспоминания об отце по имени Брюс. 

Они могли бы быть братьями. 

Они помнят общего младшего брата по имени Дэмиан. Помнят целую жизнь, как боролись и как любили, заботились и оплакивали, смеялись и утешали. 

Они могли бы быть братьями. 

— Я просто… хотел снова быть Робином.  
— Я хотел, чтоб всё закончилось.  
— Я хотел, чтоб всё снова началось. 

Они могли бы быть братьями. 

Дик протягивает руку.  
— Дик Грейсон. Я был его Найтвингом.

Джейсон пожимает её.  
— Джейсон. Я был его Красным Колпаком. 

Тим смотрит на одного, на другого, пожимает им руки.  
— Тим. Я был его Красным Робином. 

Они могли бы быть братьями.  
Могли быть Робинами.  
Могли быть настоящими. 

Их нет. 

Брюс Уэйн лежит в коме и видит сон о мире, где он не один на один со своей войной, своей потерей, своим горем. 

Он мечтает о семье, о сыновьях и дочери. 

Он спит. 

И всё это — сон.


	3. Тим, Дэмиан. Драконы (AU, повседневность)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Дрейк** (Drake) — вышедшее из употребления староангл., от лат. _dracō_ (дракон)

— Я могу научить тебя управляться с огненным дыханием, но с когтями я тебе не помощник.

Дэмиан пытается сказать что-то с полным ртом клыков. 

— И мне нравится, когда ты не огрызаешься, поэтому сам разбирайся, как убрать зубы. 

Дэмиан выглядит обиженным — насколько вообще можно выглядеть обиженным с кучей когтей, клыков, вертикальными зрачками и облачками дыма, вырывающимися изо рта. 

— Если тебя это утешит, это не навсегда. И по крайней мере Дик какое-то время не будет пытаться тебя обнять. Наверное. 

Дэмиан издаёт звук, больше всего похожий на урчание счастливой ящерицы. Если бы ящерицы умели урчать. Тим гасит очередной костерок огнетушителем. 

— Будет проще, если не будешь дышать через рот. Знаю, что держать его закрытым сложно из-за клыков, но поверь, это возможно. Я знаю о чём говорю.

Тим улыбается и позволяет высунуться второму набору зубов. 

Дэмиан пялится на него.

— Видишь? А теперь попробуй дышать через нос. Должен получаться только горячий воздух. Если ты дышишь огнём, ты дышишь неправильно.


	4. Тим-центрик. Шлем доктора Фэйта (драма)

На него никто не смотрит. Никогда не смотрит, на самом деле. 

Тим думает, что, может, так будет проще. Когда его не станет. Когда его запрут в собственной голове. Как может не хватать того, кого никогда не было, да? 

Никто не замечает, как он подбирает холодный золотой шлем. Он вообще согревается хоть когда-нибудь? 

Тим стягивает маску и окидывает взглядом руины, которые раньше были центром Лос-Анджелеса, прежде чем прикрыть глаза и надеть шлем. 

Шлем громадный, холодный и душит. 

Он смотрит в прорези для глаз и, кажется, успевает увидеть, как Кон оборачивается в воздухе и зовёт его. Видит, как глаза Бэтмена распахиваются шире, как беззвучно кричит Найтвинг, шок в глазах Робина, замершего в ужасе Красного Колпака. 

Как застывают Блэкбэт и Бэтгёрл. 

Как замедляется Кид Флэш. Как кричит Чудо-девочка. 

А потом не видит ничего. 

— Мне не нужна свобода, мне нужна жизнь, мне ничего, если ты сможешь их уберечь. Ты сможешь? — спрашивает Тим у света, который поглощает его.  
— Уберегу.

Тим улыбается — он бы хотел, чтоб его семья это увидела. 

Больше никаких смертей.


	5. Тим, Харли. Чудовища Франкенштейна (очень своеобразный хёрт/комфорт)

Он осматривает багровый синяк на лице Харли (это точно не его работа), пока стягивает ей запястья.  
— Зачем ты это терпишь? 

Она отвечает горько (и совсем чуть-чуть любопытно):  
— А ты себя про это не спрашивал, птичка? 

Тим улыбается, потому что никакой это не секрет. Все знают, как с ним обращаются и сколько печали у третьего. Все знают — все слышали насмешки и тычки и оскорбления, брошенные в его адрес. Все слышали молчание. Все знают о безразличии. 

Третий. Не второй и не первый — заменимый, третий. 

Тим улыбается, потому что знает то, чего не знают другие. И он наклоняется и шепчет ей, только ей и никому больше:  
— Я чудовище Франкенштейна, и это мой ледник. 

Когда он отстраняется, Харли смотрит на него, будто впервые увидела.  
— Никогда об этом так не думала, — шепчет она. Тим прижимает к её синяку компресс и улыбается:  
— И они тоже.


	6. Тим, Дик. Милосердие (ангст, десфик)

— Я не… У меня в голове не укладывается. Я знаю что ты на нас злишься, и я знаю что мы отдалились в последнее время. Но ты собирался просто… позволить этому случиться и не сказать нам ни слова? — Дик не знает, почему его голос звучит так громко, когда сам он чувствует себя таким крохотным. И Тим смотрит на него, такой взрослый; Дик его едва узнаёт. Он помнит Тима неловким задротом, который бы с большой вероятностью убился, пытаясь сделать какую-нибудь волшебную глупость из чувства долга. Он помнит Тима дёрганным младшим братишкой, чей потрясающий, чтоб ему неладно, острый ум поразил их всех. Он помнит Тима тем малым, которому он взъерошивал волосы и с которым часами мог шутить за просмотром второсортных фильмов о ниндзя. 

Этот Тим… старше. Он зрелый. Такой собранный и спокойный и деловой, что Дика это слегка задевает. Потому что он знает, что большая часть этого отчуждения и холода — его вина. 

— Что ты мне предлагаешь сделать, Дик? Даже Бэтмен не умеет побеждать болезни.  
— Ты можешь бороться, Тим. Ты что, просто… сдашься? 

Если Дик в чём и уверен, так это в том, что Тим никогда не сдаётся. Даже когда положение кажется безнадёжным и безвыходным. 

Взгляд Тима становится жёстче, и Дику сложно смотреть ему в глаза. Его отвлекают измождённые черты лица, тёмные мешки под глазами, которые только сейчас Дик догадывается приписать вовсе не переутомлению.

— Это смертельное заболевание и лекарства нет. Чего ты от меня хочешь? Ты думаешь, я смогу одолеть собственный мозг и собственные гены чистой силой воли? Мне осталось чуть больше года, Дик, и то в лучшем случае. Но и ты, и я всё прекрасно понимаем. Если я продолжу выходить на улицы, меня хватит на пару месяцев. А может, мой иммунитет сдохнет первым, я не знаю. Но я не собираюсь терять время, мечтая о выздоровлении. У меня остались хвосты и я собираюсь их подобрать, пока я ещё в трезвом уме.  
— А что насчёт нас всех, Тим? Что бы делали мы, если бы ты рассыпался у нас на глазах, а мы не знали бы, в чём дело? Ты бы просто оставил нас бегать и гадать?  
— Нет, Дик, — Тим улыбается, мрачный и решительный и весь такой, каким Дик его помнит с того безнадёжного года, полного смерти и хаоса. — Я бы умер до того, как вы что-то заподозрили.  
— Ты же сказал про год. Уже в первые месяцы было бы видно… — Дик умолкает, когда его озаряет. — Нет, Тим. Ты бы не стал. 

Тим не отводит взгляд и говорит твёрдо и негромко:  
— Да. Я бы всему положил конец сам. Я бы не обрёк вас на это. Вы не заслужили смотреть, как кто-то угасает. Никто из вас не заслужил. 

(Больше всего Дика пугает не мысль о том, что Тим бы убил себя до того, как болезнь скосила его окончательно, только чтобы пощадить _их_. Его пугает, что Тим умер бы в одиночестве, не прощаясь и не шепнув никому и слова напоследок).


	7. Джейсон/Тим. Извинения (романс)

— Это незаконно, — говорит ему Тим и прикидывает, сколько правил общественной безопасности было нарушено. — Джейсон. Когда Брюс сказал проверить эту взрывчатку, я думаю, он подразумевал химический анализ. Не наглядную демонстрацию.  
— Он сам виноват, раз не уточнил, — пожимает плечами Джейсон. Тим продолжает пристально рассматривать слегка дымящиеся останки тестового авто на пустой строительной площадке. — И потом, так веселее. И ты всё равно сможешь записать данные.  
— Джейсон, ты делаешь вид, что не понимаешь, — протестует Тим, когда Джейсон дёргает его за плащ. — И прекрати сейчас же. Ты как маленький. 

Джейсон на это только поднимает пульт. 

— Послушай, пташка. У меня осталось ещё… сколько, семь штук взрывчатки, семь штук машин, и нас никто не видит. Ты будешь со мной всё нахрен взрывать или нет? 

Тим моргает. Моргает и Джейсон. 

— Это ты пытаешься так извиниться за пропущенное свидание? — Тим знает ответ ещё до того, как заканчивает предложение. Он вздыхает, садится на крышу рядом с Джейсоном и берёт пульт. — Имей в виду, если у нас будут неприятности, я всё свалю на тебя. Я свалю всё на тебя так мощно, что ты это физически почувствуешь. 

Джейсон притягивает его к себе и _ржёт_.

(Это лучшее свидание в истории человечества. Но Тим, конечно, об этом вслух не скажет).


	8. Тим, Джейсон. Новое имя (невесёлая повседневность)

— Ты уже слышал? — без приветствия спросил Джейсон, спрыгивая на крышу рядом со ставшим ему чужим братом. Он вгляделся в тёмный силуэт, всё такой же крохотный. Относительно крохотный. Такой же невозможно неподвижный и тихий, отчего сердце Джейсона, как раньше, пропустило удар и адреналин выплеснулся в кровь. Тим, безотрывно за чем-то следя, поднял сжатый кулак — сигнал молчания.

Им понадобилось несколько лет только на то, чтобы разнюхать, где Тим разбил свою базу — настолько хорошо заменыш стал проделывать такую херню. Джейсон был почти уверен, что в городе никто даже не знает, что у них завёлся хранитель. А если и знают, то думают, что это кто-нибудь из Лиги. Или кто-то из подражателей Бэтмена. 

Тим склонил голову. 

— Как я мог не слышать? Об этом только и разговоров. Бэтмен умер.  
— В этот раз он не вернётся, да? — спросил Джейсон. Тим пожал плечами:  
— Бэтмен всегда возвращается, так или иначе. А вот Брюс, — Тим медленно встал, и они оба повернулись в сторону Готэма, их внутреннего Северного полюса. — Брюс своё хорошо отработал, правда?  
— Собираешься обратно?  
— Куда? На место ассистента того, кто встанет под плащ следующим?  
— Я думал, ты захочешь примерить острые ушки, — Джейсон сунул руки в карманы. Плечи Тима дрогнули — он засмеялся. — Обещаю не драться с тобой за них в этот раз.  
— Спасибо за предложение. Но я не собираюсь назад. Ты разве не слышал? Я теперь летаю под другим именем, — Тим вытащил трос и шагнул влево, на край крыши.  
— Под каким? 

Тим обернулся, и Джейсон успел заметить половину белого черепа и ярко-красный крест. 

— Под собственным, — Тим бросил трос. — И ещё кое-что, Джейсон.  
— Да?  
— Джейсону Тодду в моём городе всегда рады. Красному Колпаку — нет. 

Тим взлетел над городом, и плащ метнулся за ним рваным флагом. Джейсон отсалютовал ему вслед двумя пальцами.

— Так точно, Б.


	9. Дэмиан, бэтсемья. Скрытность (семейная милота)

Он сказал себе, что это пройдёт. Он знал, что с ним. Он выявил проблему, значит, проблема не могла причинить ему вреда. Невежество смерть, знание сила. Дэмиан стиснул зубы. Он и не с таким справлялся, так с чего бы трудностям возникать в этот раз? Он пережил пули, взрывы, сотрясения мозга, сломанные кости и смертельные яды в организме. Пару раз всё вместе одновременно. Он не собирался пасовать перед обычной проклятой простудой. Когда очередной приступ кашля попытался вырваться на волю сквозь сжатые губы, он только отвернулся от стола, где Грейсон и Дрейк вполголоса обсуждали следующий шаг, склонив головы поближе. 

Он развернулся, надеясь ретироваться куда-нибудь в менее людный закоулок пещеры и прилечь ненадолго, и практически врезался в Тодда. Дэмиан злобно уставился на него. Тодд удостоил его приподнятой брови, бережно придерживая у груди сломанную руку. 

— Не прокатит, малый, — сказал ему Тодд, и Дэмиан проклял его громадную тушу, когда Тодд погнал его к лестнице. — Я тебя насквозь вижу, ты не так хорошо прикидываешься, как тебе кажется. Хочешь научиться, понаблюдай за заменышем. Или нет. Знаешь, нет. Не набирайся от этого идиота. Хватит с нас одного такого. Хрен кто сообразит, что этот придурок при смерти, пока кардиограмма не покажет ровную линию. 

Дрейк мимолётно показал Тодду средний палец, но мигом завладел вниманием Грейсона, как только тот попытался обернуться. До Дэмиана дошло, что Тодд и Дрейк отвлекали старшего всё это время, чтобы Грейсон не вцепился в него гарпией. 

Часть Дэмиана хотела заупрямиться и заявить, что ему не нужна ничья гребаная жалость. Другая его часть была благодарна. 

Грейсон ничего не заметил только потому, что был загнан, и они были заняты как никогда. Дэмиан не помнил, спал ли его наставник больше четырёх часов подряд с того дня, как они взялись за это дело, или даже после того, как Тодд остался с переломом. Грейсон умирал от усталости на ходу. И поэтому, только поэтому Дэмиан позволил Тодду увести себя наверх, к Пенниуорту и лекарствам. 

Потому что, в конце концов, негоже Робину быть обузой для своего Бэтмена.


	10. Маленький Тим, Джейсон. Кошмары (хёрт/комфорт, флафф)

Джейсон мог бы богу поклясться, что у него не галлюцинации. Это не ему сегодня колдовством досталось, в конце концов. 

Эта честь выпала одной маленькой пташке. То есть, правда _маленькой_.

Он точно слышал приглушённые рыдания из соседней комнаты, которую, ага, отвели пташке.

Джейсон вздохнул, скатился с кровати — да и не спал он вообще, после прерванного патруля спать нормально невозможно — и подошёл к двери в комнату Тима. Дверь оказалась приоткрыта, совсем чуть-чуть; он вошёл и увидел свёрток одеял, изредка едва заметно вздрагивающих. Джейсон запер за собой дверь. 

— Эй, что стряслось?  
— Ничего. 

Самым гадким в возрастных заклятиях, не влияющих на разум, оставалось то, что тело вело себя совсем не так, как от него ожидалось. Можно было хотеть сделать одно, но тело могло отказаться слушаться. Поэтому несмотря на то, что голос Тима остался почти обманчиво ровным, груда одеял предательски дрогнула.

— Я всё слышал, — Джейсон снова вздохнул, присел на край кровати и подтянул охапку к себе. — Ну же, я не хочу козлиться из-за этого.  
— Ты всегда козлишься, — ответил Тим, но сопротивляться не стал.  
— За языком следи, пташка, — Джейсон забрался под одеяла, потому что холодно же, чёрт возьми. — Давай. Маленьким птенчикам давно пора на боковую.  
— Когда-нибудь тебе надоест этот идиотизм с птичьими кличками, — пробормотал Тим. Джейсон погладил его по вздрагивающей от всхлипов спине.  
— Но точно не сегодня, — Джейсон притянул Тима к себе. Там, где Тим уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, ощутимо расползлось мокрое пятно. — Не стесняйся, малый. Обещаю никому не рассказывать. Твой мачо-имидж не пострадает.  
— Разошёлся, — Джейсон почувствовал, как крохотные пальцы неуверенно стиснули его футболку. — Спасибо.  
— Не за что, малый. Спи.


	11. Тим-центрик. 42 (повседневность)

Тим стиснул зубы и постарался сосредоточиться на словах перед глазами.  
Остатки терпения и смирения стремительно истончались.

Куда бы он не пошёл, всюду кто-то с готовностью к нему приставал, и это _бесило_. Куда бы он не пошёл, к нему подходили с просьбой, или спрашивали, выполнена ли уже она, его тормошили и обвиняли, и Брюс бросал на него взгляды, который ясно транслировали: «Я разочарован», хотя Тим был совершенно не виноват. 

Совсем. 

Он мог бы извиниться за то, что его не вырастили в пробирке, не выдрессировали миниатюрным убийцей и идеальным наследником. Или за то, что он рос не в цирке, или за то, что, вопреки мнению окружающих, он всё же не изрыгает радугу и бабочек. Или за то, что он не тот вспыльчивый маленький засранец, быть отцом которого считалось за достижение. Ведь ему жаль, что он не малолетний головорез, который решил спасать жизни. Так жаль, что он прямо сейчас пойдёт и исправит это недоразумение. 

Тим стиснул зубы и сощурился, глядя в книгу. 

Потому что ему только и оставалось делать вид, что всё в порядке. 

— Тим, я посмотрел отчёт за прошлую ночь, он не закончен. Это совсем на тебя не похоже. Что случилось? — озабоченно спросил Дик. Тим глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул через нос.  
— Сорок два, — ответил он, захлопнул книгу, швырнул её о диван и молча вышел вон.

Потому что ничего с ним не случилось. Он всего лишь человек — его не воспитывали наёмники, акробаты и уличная шваль, ему достались блага богатеньких детей и череда нянечек и гувернанток, которые всё равно пришли в его жизнь слишком поздно. Он всего лишь человек, а люди не могут терпеть бесконечно. Поэтому сорок два. Вот что с ним случилось. Вот что с ним не так, и поэтому он не идеальный двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю. 

Сорок два и _пошло всё_.


	12. Тим, Джейсон, бэтсемья. Магическая смена пола (крэк)

— Почему у тебя грудь? — спросил Тим и умолк на миг. — Почему _у меня_ грудь? Почему у Касс нет груди. Почему у меня голос выше, чем обычно, и почему у меня между ног ощутимая пустота.  
— Ответ на всё — магическая смена пола, — ответил Джейсон, и его голос оказался тревожно... привлекательным. Сам Джейсон был занят: ощупывал и разглядывал свою грудь. — Я пока не знаю, как на это реагировать. И как реагировать на то, что у тебя сиськи больше, чем у меня. 

Тим категорически отказался опустить глаза. 

— Я лёг спать физически мужчиной, а проснулся физически женщиной, — сказал он. — Я, мягко говоря, обеспокоен. Я сейчас психану.  
— Если тебе кажется, что ты психуешь, тебе видеть надо было Брюса, — сказал Джейсон, оставил грудь в покое и на пробу покачал бёдрами. — Он — она — он самоопределился как Бэтмен. По-моему, мы не увидим Б., пока все наши причиндалы не вернутся на положенные им места. К слову, Стеф и Касс уже минут пятнадцать угорают над Диком по внутренней связи.  
— Стеф в курсе?  
— Касс ей позвонила, когда проснулась с пенисом. Ей мешали новые широкие плечи и она не знала, как выбрать штаны, — Джейсон скривился. — Меня вымораживает, как странно двигаются мои новые гениталии. 

Звук, который издал Тим, мог бы издать умирающий кот, которого протащили по мышеловкам. Тим сел на пол — и правда, _странно_ — и решил:  
— Не буду шевелиться, пока проблему не решат. 

Джейсон оглянулся на него.

— Совсем?  
— Совсем, — подтвердил Тим. — И где Дэмиан?  
— Забился в пасть к динозавру и медитирует, — Джейсон медленно опустилась — _опустился_ на пол и потянулся. — У нас слишком плохо с равновесием стало, никто не сможет до него добраться, даже если захочет. И, по-моему, он был не в настроении из-за спазмов. 

Тим побледнел. Джейсон согласно хмыкнул. 

— Надеюсь, это уладится до того, как у нас у всех случатся месячные — а посмотрим правде в глаза, у нас у всех они случатся одновременно, потому что женщины синхронизируются — потому что я бы не хотел здесь быть, если это случится.


	13. Бэтсемья. Розыгрыши (юмор)

— Ты, наверное, собой доволен страшно, — сказал Дик, присев на пожарной лестнице за окном Джейсона. — У Б. чуть приступ не случился.  
— Я знаю, успел заснять. Я и забыл, что его лицо может приобретать такой багровый оттенок. В его возрасте это не может быть здорово.  
— Джейсон, я думаю, в этот раз он тебя из-под земли вытащит. Ты хорош, но не настолько.  
— Вот поэтому я сманил на свою сторону одну маленькую птичку. 

Дик уставился на него. 

— Тим тебе помогал?  
— А то. Я собирался просто сменить сигнал на красную летучую мышь, но заменыш предложил оторваться, и мы взяли _радужный_.  
— Господи, да ты его _развратил_.  
— Завидуешь, что я успел быстрее тебя?  
— Я его долгие годы уговаривал что-то такое устроить, почему он согласился для тебя?  
— Ты знаешь, что такое DLC?

***

— Как вы протащили краску в пещеру? — спросил Тим, уставившись на нежно-розовый бэтмобиль. — И как вы выбрали именно этот оттенок?  
— Недурно выглядит, а? — Джейсон и Дик дружески стукнулись кулаками. — Когда Б. вернётся?  
— В зависимости от, — ответил Тим, завершив неспешный обход машины. Там даже обивку в салоне поменяли на... розовый «хэллоу-китти»? Оставалось надеяться, что это подделка. Брендовая стоила бешеных денег.  
— В зависимости от?  
— От того, как скоро он закончит подменять ваши униформы оригинальными костюмами Робина.

***

— Официально заявляю, что это плохая идея, — сказал Дэмиан, балансируя на паутине проводов и механизмов под потолком пещеры.  
— Что, сливаешься? — спросил Дрейк и подал Дэмиану бомбу с блестящим конфетти, которую они собрали пару часов назад.  
— Нет, я просто считаю, что идти на поводу дурных затей Тодда и Грейсона — плохая идея. Ужасная даже.  
— А знаешь, что было очень плохой идеей? — ответил Дрейк, когда их мишени появились в поле зрения внизу. — Швырять нас к волкам на растерзание. Ты ещё скажи, что тебе не свербит отомстить им за это унижение?

Дэмиан поморщился, вспоминая, как Тодд и Грейсон бросили их на недавнем людном сборище, прикрываясь _взрослыми причинами_. Серьёзно. Тодду ещё двадцати одного нет. А внутренний возраст Грейсона весьма спорен. 

— Дрейк.  
— Да, Дэмиан?  
— Помнишь, я сказал, что блёстки-металлик — это уже перебор и не стоит их брать?  
— Да?  
— Я передумал. 

Дрейк вытащил из кармана ещё пару бомб. 

— Я это предвидел, так что заготовил парочку впрок.


	14. Тим, Джейсон, Дик. Истинный ужас (крэк)

— А мне нравится. Я бы так остался. Осьминогам три сердца для этого нужны, да? Потому что они слишком сильно любят?  
— Я ненавижу магию, — сказал Джейсон и скривился от мерзкого чмокания присосок. — Ненавижу магию. Ненавижу. В задницу магию. Кактусом её. _В задницу._  
— Я согласен, боже, как я согласен, — пропыхтел Тим, пытаясь вывернуться. 

Дэмиан к этому времени каким-то образом прирос к потолку, где Дик до него дотянуться не мог. Пока что не мог. Касс пала перед объятиями. Брюса просто не стало. 

Дик продолжил умилённо бормотать. Магия его опьянила.

Брюс испарился вместе с образцами крови и швырнул своих детей в гостиную, чтоб разобрались со старшим. 

Джейсон успел проделать полпути до выхода, когда щупальце обвило лодыжку и уволокло его обратно. 

— Да что за жизнь у меня такая, — сказал Джейсон и обмяк, разглядывая потолок. — Пошло оно всё. Я уеду в Канаду. В Канаде такой херни не творится. Почему не творится? Потому что там _Росомаха_ , вот почему.  
— Забери меня с собой, — подал голос Тим с той стороны, где Дик вжал его в бок, уделив своё невыносимое внимание. — Я буду всё делать. Не буду жаловаться. Буду стирать, и ходить за покупками, и что угодно.


	15. Маленький Тим, Джейсон. Привязанность (повседневность)

— Эй, ты там ничего не потерял? — и Дик нахмурился, глядя на часы. Может, он просто ещё спит?  
— Джейсон? Что? Сейчас — сейчас пять утра?  
— Поздравляю, ты умеешь определять время. А определить, кого потерял, можешь? Маленького такого? Чёрные волосы, голубые глаза, предположительно слишком умный и слишком наивный на свою голову? Непривычно милый и почему-то привязывается, как утёнок? 

Дик моргнул.

— Чего?  
— Тим. Тим Дрейк. За мной шатается малютка Тим Дрейк и я не знаю, откуда он взялся. Соображай давай, Дик.  
— _Что?_ — Дика вскочил с постели и принялся перетряхивать смятые простыни в поисках штанов. — Подожди, я сейчас буду…  
— Ты даже не знаешь, где мы.  
— Смешной ты. Думаешь, Бэбс тебя не отследит?  
— Стой, что, Бэбс за мной следит?  
— Джейсон, почему Тим с тобой?  
— Дик, я тебя пять секунд назад об этом спрашивал. Потому что ты больше моего осведомлён о сталкерских привычках малютки Тима, — Джейсон замолчал. — Чего тебе? Послушай, малый, просто сядь и не трогай ничего. Просто… Что? Да ты ох… хорошо, хорошо, только не смотри на меня так. Серьёзно? Господи. Дик. Тащи сюда свой зад. Моей репутации скоро конец, если он продолжит смотреть на меня, как телёнок.  
— Как телёнок?  
— Это как по-щенячьи, только не такое «я сейчас расплачусь, полюбите меня пожалуйста». Увидишь. И захвати ему одежду. В моей он немного утонул.


	16. Тим, Джейсон. Полицейские (AU, зарождающийся романс)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что-нибудь на тему, если бы Джейсон не умер, а Тим стал не Робином, а полицейским или помощником Оракула.

— Ты знаешь, а тебе идёт. 

Тим покосился на него:  
— Когда я в крови и связан? 

Красный Колпак прекратил стягивать руки наёмникам Джокера и склонил голову набок. Тим чётко ощутил, что тот то ли смеётся, то ли похабно ухмыляется. Или и то, и другое. 

— Я хотел сказать про синий униформы, но так тоже неплохо. Ты с причудами, офицер. Очень с причудами. Я почти шокирован. Меня обманули твои детские черты лица. Кто мог знать, какие черти водятся в этом омуте? 

Тим прикинул, сломает он руку, если врежет Колпаку по лицу, или у него получится хотя бы оставить на шлеме трещину. 

— Ты меня развязывать собираешься?  
— Хочешь сказать, что ещё не выбрался сам? — Колпак выпрямился и наклонил голову, видимо, прислушиваясь к какому-то коммуникатору в ухе. — Ты цел, офицер?  
— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, как меня зовут, — сказал Тим и встал. Верёвки свободно свалились на пол. — Из чего я заключаю, что ты покопался в моём досье и последил за мной какое-то время.  
— Виновен по всем пунктам. Зачитаешь мне права, Тим? 

Тим фыркнул. 

— А ты собираешься воспользоваться своим правом хранить молчание?  
— Я знаю из достоверных источников, что мой рот считается одним из моих крупнейших достояний, грешно его затыкать, — сказал Колпак. Тим вскинул бровь.  
— Как жаль. Я вот пришёл к выводу, что твои глаза — когда не скрыты — куда привлекательнее. _Джейсон._

Тим насладился тем, как Колпак почти по-мультяшному замер, ровно в тот момент, когда на место прибыли остальные полицейские. И улыбнулся: 

— И тебе, кстати, тоже синий идёт.


	17. Тим, Стеф. Семья (AU, бытовой броманс)

— Я на это не подписывалась, — простонала Стефани, пока Тим разминал её лодыжку. — Люблю тебя, домашний муж.   
— Вот из-за этого нас с тобой всё время бросают. Ты меня мужем на людях зове имеем, — ответил Тим. Стеф бы показала ему средний палец, если бы для этого не надо было пошевелиться. — И потом, ты вечно рассказываешь, как любишь помогать людям, которым больно или страшно. Что ты стала парамедиком вместо терапевта как раз поэтому. Ты хотела, и я цитирую, «стать утешением для тех, кто в нём нуждается».   
— Ненавижу, когда ты правда слушаешь то, что я несу от недосыпа.   
— Что я могу сказать. От недосыпа ты всегда такая пушистая, юная и полна надежд, — отозвался Тим. Задница такая. — Ты ещё рассказываешь, как ненавидишь холодных бездушных парамедиков и хочешь быть там вместо таких, чтобы, как бальзам на душу, успокоить…  
— Господи, я тебя сейчас по зубам пну.   
— Хайме дантист. Он сделает меня красавчиком снова, — отбрил Тим.  
И он был прав.   
— У тебя разве нет занятий сегодня, господин художник-хипстер? — спросила Стеф. Тим замер.  
— У меня есть преподаватели-ассистенты. И потом, так студенты не расслабляются.   
— Эти малые платят бешеные деньги, чтобы повариться в твоём мозговом соку. Меньшее, что ты можешь для них сделать — явиться к ним.   
— Меньшее, что я могу для них сделать — поставить им всем тройки с минусом, — ответил Тим. Иногда Стеф задумывалась, как он вообще лицензию на преподавание получил. — У них свободный день, который они могут потратить на свои проекты, презентация которых на следующей неделе. Звонила твоя мама, спрашивала, когда ты сделаешь из меня пристойного человека. По-моему, она думает, что ты меня держишь, привязав к кровати.   
Стеф хрюкнула.   
— Секси.   
— Ужасающе, — бесстрастно сказал Тим. — Она приезжает на обед, кстати. Подумай насчёт того, чтобы припрятать своё порно.


	18. Тим, Кон. Неразлучник (флафф)

— Может, мне всё-таки расскажут, почему Кон стал… птицей? — спросил Тим и осторожно погладил птицу по розовой грудке. — Неразлучником, если точнее.  
— Ну. Ты точно знать хочешь? — сказала Кэсси, и да, пожалуй, она была права. Тим знать не хотел.   
— Поверю тебе на слово, — ответил Тим, пытаясь отстраниться от Кона. Который решил потягать его _за волосы_. — У него суперсил не осталось после превращения хоть?   
— Никаких замечено не было, — Кэсси глянула на свой коммуникатор. — Он, правда, имеет сверхспособность к витью гнёзд из любой подручной фигни. Мы ищем, как его превратить обратно, но пока…  
— Сторож для дома будет сторожить ещё и питомца? — Кэсси только улыбнулась. — Я понимаю. Иди спасай мир и всё такое. Я побуду с ним. Сожру все твои запасы тортилья-чипсов и напьюсь с одной банки газировки.   
— Отличный настрой, — Кэсси закатила глаза и сжала его руку на прощание. 

Тим повернулся к Кону, когда она ушла. 

— Значит, остались только мы с тобой, — Кон пронзительно чирикнул, карабкаясь по волосам Тима (— Ай, Кон, прекрати!), и взгромоздился ему на макушку. Устроившись там, он принялся снова дёргать пряди.   
— Дёргай сколько влезет, я не пойду никуда! — запротестовал Тим, пытаясь выпутать птицу из волос. — Даже если ты стал животным, это не значит, что тебе разрешат вести себя как животное. Ты летать можешь, почему я должен тебя носить?

Закрадывалось подозрение, что Кон от такого поворота дел был в восторге. Кон чирикнул, клюнул Тима в палец, когда тот попробовал снять его с головы снова, и пискнул: «Робин».

Даже пронзительным птичьим голосом Кон одним только словом передал тысячу и одну эмоцию. 

Большая часть которых, подумал Тим, направляясь в кухню, выражала неодобрение. Будто это Тим тут капризничал. 

Тим вздохнул. 

— Когда ты пригласил меня на выходные, чтобы, и я цитирую: «Побыть вместе, как нормальная пара, парой как голубки, а не парой копов каких, пусть даже мы и то, и другое», я как-то не ожидал, что ты буквально птицей будешь. 

Кон спланировал с макушки Тима на барную стойку. Выглядел он даже расстроеннне, чем Тим себя чувствовал, потому что — _птицы_. Тим погладил его пальцем по голове. 

— Хорошо, что я захватил файлы по одному делу, чтобы поработать, — Кон на это жалобно крякнул. Тим только пожал плечами: — Без обид, Кон. Ты должен был это предвидеть.


	19. Тим, Дик, Джейсон, Стеф, Барбара, Айви. Афродизиак (комедия положений)

— Его обсыпало пыльцой Айви и он _отключился?_ — Джейсон неверяще вскинул брови. Дик подтянул Тима, которого принёс на спине, выше, и скривился, когда футболка прилипла там, где Тим пустил слюни. 

— Ну, да? Видимо? Стеф слишком смеялась, чтобы я всё понял, — сказал Дик. 

Стеф ещё не перестала, к слову. 

— О боже мой, я кажется описалась немножко. 

Джейсон сморщил нос. 

— Слишком много информации! — крикнул он и повернулся к Тиму.   
— Он чист. Костюм в карантине, а пыльца попала ему только в рот и нос. Я смыл всё прямо на месте и ещё раз, когда вернулся. И антидот дал. Он, правда, в отключке был с того момента, как я туда приехал, — сказал Дик. — Поможешь отнести наверх?   
— Я вижу водопад слюней, который собирается у тебя на плече, так что нет, не помогу, — сказал Джейсон. — А как он отключился? 

Стефани захрипела из-за шкафчиков в раздевалке. 

— Я бы и сам хотел знать, — сказал Дик, и они вдвоём обернулись на лязг металла. Стефани выругалась и наконец вышла к ним, наполовину сняв костюм и с лицом в красных пятнах. Она бросила на них один взгляд, снова расхохоталась, и, держась за бока, медленно сложилась пополам и завалилась набок. 

— Давай лучше О. спросим, — сказал Джейсон, махнув на Стеф рукой и разворачиваясь к компьютерам. 

Как по сигналу, на экранах появилось лицо Бэбс. Выглядела она очень весёлой и даже раскраснелась немного.

— Я вообще хочу знать? — спросил Дик, сощурившись. 

Бэбс отмахнулась. 

— Это действительно настолько смешно было.  
— В общем, Дик, если ты не хочешь знать, то иди уложи нашу пташку в кроватку, а я послушаю все сочные подробности, — сказал Джейсон. 

Если Дик уйдёт, то, зная Джейсона, он начнёт плести небылицы Дэмиану и Касс, а потом и Брюсу, и вскоре до правды не докопается уже никто. А с учётом того, что Стеф не могла даже посмотреть на Тима без смеха, и, кажется, Бэбс была близка к тому же...

— Ладно, жги, — вздохнул Дик. План снять Тима со спины и переодеться во что-то, не вымоченное его слюной откладывался на время.   
— В общем. Ты уже догадался, что Айви его обсыпала той пыльцой, от которой тянет на подвиги, — сказала Барбара, подпирая щёку рукой. — А Тим взял и перестал ей сопротивляться. Сложил на груди руки и — своим лучшим голосом Бэтмена, Б. им бы так гордился — сказал: «Только не это говно. Только не сегодня». А потом сам себя по нерву ударил и вырубился. И он это сделал так... в своём стиле. Ты бы видел.

Ноздри Джейсона дрогнули, как всегда, когда он не знал, уйти ему в глухое отрицание или заржать. 

Дик прикусил щёку изнутри. Он вполне мог представить. Даже почти видел лицо Тима под маской в тот момент, когда это произошло. И его выражение, которое ясно давало понять, как Тима уже всё на свете достало по самое горло. 

Тим шмыгнул ему в шею. 

— Малый, ты такой странный, — вздохнул Дик, подтянул его ещё раз и развернулся уйти наконец, чтобы переложить его в нормальную кровать.


	20. Тим, Джейсон, Дэмиан. Бытовое блаженство (повседневность)

— Спешу сообщить, что я здесь лишь потому, что меня вынудили насильно, — сказал Дэмиан, толкая тележку — дурацкая штука всё время кренилась набок, хотя была уже _третьей_ , почему они все норовили уехать влево?  
— Нас всех вынудили насильно, — сказал Тодд и заглянул в тележку, чтобы переложить содержимое. — Вы все идиоты, которые не знают, как ходить за покупками. Кто всё сюда бросает? Только дурак кладёт консервы поверх хлеба. Это здравый смысл.   
— Это Дрейк, — сказал Дэмиан.   
— Он думает, что если будет хреново справляться, то сможет откосить? — Джейсон фыркнул. — Хорошая попытка.   
— Он просто спит, — ответил Дэмиан и ткнул пальцем туда, где, шаркая, из-за угла выходил Дрейк с полуприкрытыми глазами и очередной партией жестянок в руках. — Зачем нам столько вообще?   
— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько мы съедаем? — Тодд вскинул брови, забирая у Дрейка банки до того, как он раздавит что-то из содержимого тележки снова. — Я не понимаю, зачем нам всем этим заниматься. У некоторых дела поважнее есть. 

Дэмиан закатил глаза. 

— Ах да, у неупокоенных есть дела. Разная законная работа днём и поддержание гражданской личности — а, нет, я забыл. У тебя и того нет!

Тодд сощурился. 

— Тебе повезло, что ты одиннадцатилетний сопляк и мы в людном месте.   
— А не то что?   
— А не то он тебя за шнурки подвесил бы, — промямлил Дрейк, приваливаясь в тележке. — Невесело совсем. Без ботинка остался. 

Дэмиан зашипел, пытаясь отпихнуть Дрейка. 

— Ты сейчас в витрину въедешь.  
— Мы уже закончили?   
— Где Дик? У него ключи. И список.   
— Общается с мясником,— ответил Дэмиан. — По-моему, мясник неумело флиртует. 

Дрейк и Тодд повернулись в строну мясного отдела. 

— Будем его спасать? — спросил Дрейк. Тодд замычал, барабаня пальцами по бедру.   
— Не-а. Пусть себе, — Тодд ухмыльнулся. — Может, это его научит не таскать нас за покупками в срань утра.   
— Сейчас десять, — сказал Дэмиан.   
— И суббота, — добавил Дрейк. — Кто из нас хочет бодрствовать в десять утра субботы?


	21. Тим, Джейсон. Преследование (очень своеобразный хёрт/комфорт)

— Стой, стой. Ты в порядке. Всё в порядке. Ты в порядке. Ты слышишь? Всё в порядке.  
Джейсон выдохся, и Тим, изо всех сил пытающийся врезать локтями ему в живот и рёбра, положение не улучшал.

Джейсон гнался за Красным Робином через весь Алмазный район, и смог поймать его только сейчас, повалив на землю на четвёртом уровне парковки. Завтра на них места живого не будет из-за этого номера. Но. К чёрту. Джейсон увидел шанс и его не упустил. 

Тим дышал хрипло и рвано, оскалив зубы так, что видно было дёсны. Джейсон не сомневался даже, что под линзами маски зрачки у Тима расширились на всю радужку и что его пульс сейчас опасно частый. 

Джейсон охнул, прижал Тима к груди, обхватил коленями и едва увернулся от затылка, которым Тим чуть не сломал его нос.

— Всё в порядке. Ты в порядке. Честное слово. Я тебе хоть раз врал? 

Голос Найтвинга в ухе сказал, что у них есть антидот и они прибудут примерно через десять минут, только удержи его до этого. Тим метался в его хватке, сражаясь с невидимым врагом. Джейсон не знал, кого Тим видит. Тим бессловесно рычал от ярости, и хриплые выдохи перемежались болезненным плачем. 

_Папа,_ сказал тогда Тим. Когда газ начал действовать. 

Джейсон не знал, кого Тим имел в виду, и почему просто развернулся и побежал.

— Всё хорошо, пташка, — выдохнул Джейсон, прижимая Тима к себе, хоть и не хотел делать ему больно. Но с этим он ничего поделать не мог — не сейчас, когда Тим вырывался, не сейчас, когда отпустить значило его потерять. — Всё будет хорошо. Оно ничего тебе не сделает. Он ничего тебе не сделает.


	22. Тим, Брюс. Неожиданные поломки (трагедия мирового масштаба)

— Я уже выехал. Поставь кофейник и отойди от стойки.   
Брюс остановил кофейник на полпути к чашке, отнял телефон от уха и пару мгновений пялился на экран. 

— Тим.  
— Брюс.  
— Доброе утро, — потому что Дик опять жаловался, что Брюс не поддерживает светские разговоры.   
— И что же в нём такого доброго? 

В основном поэтому и не поддерживает. 

— Ты плачешь?  
— Нет. Может. Хватит меня осуждать. Я шкурой чувствую, как ты меня осуждаешь. Поставь кофейник сейчас же. 

Брюс подчинился, потому что обычно именно так было проще всего добиться от Тима ответа. Политика умиротворения, всё такое. 

— Моя кофемашина сломалась. Я еду забрать твою, — сказал Тим. — Это была очень, очень, очень долгая и выматывающая неделя. Месяц. Год. Жизнь в целом. И кофемашина сломала спину этого верблюда. 

Брюс хмыкнул. 

— Обычно люди наперёд звонят, когда приезжают забрать чужую кофемашину.   
— Я и звоню наперёд. Буду у тебя через три минуты.   
— Хорошо. Будешь завтракать?   
— Ты готовишь?   
— Нет.   
— Тогда буду. Буду завтракать обязательно. — Брюс услышал, как Тим сделал глубокий вдох. — И нам пора бы уже починить главную улицу после той драки Стеф и Дика с Глиноликим. Ненавижу эти дурацкие объезды. И всех этих прохожих, таких радостных и оживлённых в семь утра. Как будто они надо мной смеются, потому что у них кофемашины работают.   
— Конечно, — сказал Брюс. — Ты сегодня собираешься на работу?   
— Каждый день это тяжкий труд, и от него дохнут, — огрызнулся Тим. — Мне нужна надбавка.   
— Ты сам себе можешь её выписать.   
— Я хочу, чтобы мне платили кофе, пончиками, пиццей и билетами на хоккей. Ещё хочу дневной сон по расписанию, каждый день.   
— А если совещание назначат в то время, когда ты спишь?   
— А эти мудаки только этого и ждут, да? Я в лепёшку расшибусь, Б., но обеспечу, чтобы в комнате отдыха были крендели в шоколаде.  
— Конечно. — Политика умиротворения, подумал Брюс, помогая Альфреду поставить ещё одну тарелку на стол. — Что сегодня: яичница-болтунья или яичница-глазунья?   
— Вся моя жизнь одна огромная горелая яичница-болтунья. Но почему-то в душе я непрожаренный, холодный и вязкий. 

«Среднее», одними губами сказал Брюс Альфреду, который только кивнул и отправился готовить дополнительную порцию. 

— Что сегодня: тост или вафли?

В ответ Брюс получил только невнятный полувопль-полустон. 

— Блинчики, значит, — заключил Брюс. — И апельсиновый сок. Увидимся через пять минут. Не гони. И веди осторожно.


	23. Тим, Брюс. Депривация сна (юмор)

— Я знаю, что хочу получить на Рождество, — сказал Тим. Безумный блеск в его глазах напомнил Брюсу о бессонных неделях, предложениях без единой интонационной паузы, кровопролитии и смузи.   
— Ты уже попросил двенадцать часов сна. 

Тим моргнул. 

— Я знаю, что хочу получить на день рождения.   
— Что?   
— Школу-интернат, — ответил Тим, вскинул руки и обхватил лицо Брюса ладонями. — Ради Дэмиана. Ради меня. _Высели меня из этого дома, из этого города, из этого штата._ Брюс. _Брюс._ Подумай только, как всё станет чудесно.   
— Тим, у тебя есть аттестат о полном общем образовании, ты наполовину отучился на бакалавра. Ты не можешь поступить в школу…

Тим шикнул на него. 

— Нет, Брюс. _Нет._ Просто отпусти меня, Б. Отпусти. Дай мне расправить крылья, поступить в старшую школу и уничтожать там подростков мощью моего интеллекта.   
— Тим, ты сам не свой.   
— Брюс, твой сын сам не свой будет, если я не вырвусь из этого дома.   
— Тим, тебе нужно поспать. 

Тим моргнул.

— Я хочу двенадцать часов сна на Рождество.   
— Да, Тим. И ты их получишь. — Брюс осторожно высвободил лицо из рук Тима. — Даже если мне придётся оборудовать весь особняк подавителями шума и швырнуть всех в радиусе двух миль за решётку.

Тим снова моргнул. 

— Как думаешь, я смог бы спать по пять часов в сутки, если бы поступил в школу-интернат?   
— Ты не поступишь в школу-интернат. Хотя там ты бы спал по семь-восемь часов, потому что давно обогнал всех по программе. 

Тим, не раскрывая рта, издал тонкий пронзительный вопль. 

— Я так устал, ты даже не представляешь.  
— Тебе стоит прилечь.   
— Мне стоит прилечь.   
— Может, сейчас самое время.   
— Сейчас самое время. — Тим моргнул. — Знаешь, что я хочу на день рождения?   
— Иди поспи. 

Брюс успел подхватить его, когда глаза Тима закрылись. Мёртвый груз оттягивал руки, пока Брюс пытался то ли дотащить, то ли донести Тима до ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности, где тот никому не будет мешать. Задача стояла трудоёмкая, потому что Тим изо всех сил старался придушить Брюса, не просыпаясь. 

Выдержки хватило до кресла в холле. Брюс свалил его туда чуть ли не головой вперёд и сдался окончательно.


	24. Тим, Брюс. Все хотят Тима Дрейка (юмор)

— По-моему, я стал модным аксессуаром, — пожаловался Тим, прячась у Брюса под креслом. Брюс хмыкнул. Тим поправил ниспадающий плащ Бэтмена, чтобы получше скрыться из вида. — Типа. Даже не знаю. В тренде этого сезона: Тим Дрейк в холодных оттенках светло-голубого и кремового с вкраплениями лавандового и сизого. И я не виноват, что у меня цветотип зимы.   
— Ты не думал просто отказаться?   
— Ты не думал, что половина тех, кого мы знаем — сумасшедшие? Со справкой. — Тим задумчиво потрогал заусенец. — И потом, это твоя вина. Научил меня быть таким охрененным, что людей непреодолимо тянет на меня охотиться.  
— Ты винишь меня в том, что у тебя есть друзья?   
— Я виню тебя в том, что ты взял мои врождённые таланты и каким-то образом превратил их в ходовой товар. — Брюс опустил руку, подавая Тиму печенье. — Почему ты не можешь их отвадить? Ты же Бэтмен.  
— А ты Красный Робин. Ты сам можешь стравить их в грандиозной королевской битве, которая выкосит слабых.


	25. Тим, Джейсон, Брюс. Черепаха (крэк)

— Брюс черепаха, — сообщил Тим.  
— Я знаю, что Брюс неловкая черепаха, зачем ты мне это говоришь? — ответил Джейсон, зажав телефон плечом, и продолжил делать себе сэндвич. — Сейчас сколько, восемь утра? Тебя просветление настигло, что ли?   
— Нет. Я тебе говорю, что Брюс черепаха. У него панцирь есть. И утипусечная рожа. И толстые ножки. 

Джейсон замер. 

— Чего?  
— Превратился в животное. Брюс черепаха. Ты лучше пошевеливайся и приезжай, если хочешь посмотреть. Он сейчас салат жуёт. Мы собираемся проверить, сожрёт ли он клубнику размером со свою голову.   
— Ты издеваешься надо мной, Тим? Не забавляйся с моими чувствами так, ладно, я всё равно не поведусь, что...

Джейсон глянул на телефон, когда Тим отсоединился. Через пару минут он вернулся с видеозвонком. 

Джейсон принял вызов и уставился на черепаху. Невозможно молчаливую черепаху. К панцирю кто-то уже приклеил скотчем картонный бэт-символ и разбросал вокруг овощи.

— Я тебе солгу про патруль. Я солгу тебе, не ранен ли я. Я солгу моим родителям, полицейским и богам. Но никогда в жизни, ни сейчас, ни в будущем, я не солгал бы _об этом_.  
— Ох, ебать, — прошептал Джейсон. — Иисусе, нихрена себе злобная черепаха.   
— Скажи, да? Ему повезло, что он не свалился с высоты, когда превратился. И ему повезло, что он такой удобный в обращении. Ты собираешься приезжать?   
— Синее ли небо, тупые ли в массе своей преступники, легко ли вырваться из Аркхэма, всеамериканский ли любимчик Кларк Кент? Клянусь твоими царскими локонами, ещё как собираюсь.


	26. Тим, Джейсон, Брюс. Невидимый террор (юмор)

— Послушай, ты должен взять его под контроль, потому что ты его босс. Ты больше, старше, сильнее, выглядишь в целом хуже и вообще ему платишь. Вы Бэтмен и Робин, а не Робин и Бэтмен, — сказал Джейсон, прикрывая руками голову. Брюс зажмурился, чтобы не видеть того, что должно было произойти. 

Джейсону стоило бы давно усвоить урок. 

Джейсон вскрикнул. Брюс открыл глаза и увидел, как словарь (кажется) шлёпнулся на пол. Джейсон показал потолку средний палец. 

— Никто не контролирует _Тима Дрейка,_ — сказал Брюс. — И у тебя должно было хватить ума не подначивать его изначально. Потому что когда ты начинаешь, заканчивает уже он. И тогда конец приходит тебе. 

В качестве награды на Брюса ничего не свалилось. 

Брюс задумался, почему они с Джейсоном не поднялись в особняк. Они могли избежать всего, просто покинув пещеру с её сетью тайных закоулков Тима. 

С другой стороны, Тим разработал весьма эффективную систему перемещения по особняку невидимым, которая позволяла ему причинять максимум возможной боли и хаоса. 

— Ты же знаешь, что нельзя его доводить, когда он устал. Теперь он и зол, и слишком вымотался, чтобы беспокоиться о последствиях.  
— Я ужас и опасность, — эхом отдался под потолком голос Тима. 

Брюс бы давно отключил вайфай в пещере, если бы это не значило, что с большой вероятностью Тим в отместку сольёт Викки Вейл его фото в голом виде. 

Опять. 

— Ты можешь хотя бы убедить его не швыряться тем, что может кого-то по-настоящему убить? — спросил Джейсон, и Брюс покачал головой. Джейсону правда стоило хорошо подумать, прежде чем задавать этот вопрос там, где Тим мог услышать.  
— Это бы подразумевало, что у меня есть какая-то власть, — сказал Брюс, отворачиваясь. Обычно это было не слишком благоразумно, но он доверял Тиму его прикрывать. Они были напарниками, всё-таки. И вообще Тим был слишком занят, терроризируя Джейсона на каждом шагу, чтобы заметить, как Брюс позорится и делает то, чего делать нельзя. Например, подставляет Джейсону спину. 

Как по команде, Джейсон выкрикнул парочку ругательств, и что-то опасно загрохотало по полу. Будто Тим сбросил с очень, очень большой высоты горсть металлических шариков. 

— У меня нет власти в этом положении, — повторил Брюс. — Власть это иллюзия.


	27. Тим, Джейсон. WTNV-верс (кроссовер с «Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вейл»)

Дорогие слушатели, вы не поверите. Найтвейл, похоже, становится по-настоящему популярным! К нам присоединился _новый учёный._

Я знаю, что вы сейчас подумали. Как, ещё один? Но послушайте. Этот выглядит довольно молодо, не высокий и не низкий. Среднего, можно сказать, роста. Он не носит халат, по словам свидетелей, и у него самые восхитительные волосы на свете. Длинные смоляные локоны, которые сверкают под солнцем пустыни и обрамляют благородное юное лицо. 

Разумеется, Карлос — ах, Карлос, — навсегда останется учёным номер один в моём сердце, слушатели. Карлос, ах, Карлос, и его роскошная грива. Та, которая наконец воскресла после трагедии кошмарного преступления варвара-Телли. Карлос в белоснежном халате, который сияет в нашем крохотном городке, как путеводная звезда. Карлос и его чувство времени, и его тихий голос. Ах, Карлос. 

Кхм. 

Слушатели, давайте же примем этого необычного молодого исследователя с распростёртыми объятиями и покажем ему, как привечают гостей в Найтвейле! В старом добром духе наших традиций. 

А если он сейчас слушает — надеюсь, он слушает! — то тебе, молодой человек, я скажу одно. 

_Забудь обо всём._

Далее — прогноз погоды.

***

— Тим…  
— Не сейчас, Джейсон, — отозвался Тим, неспешно возясь с настройками. — Шоу Сесила скоро начнётся, я должен убедиться, что в студии для него всё готово.   
— Но…

Тим поднял голову и глянул на отражение Джейсона в стеклянной перегородке. 

— Это про мерцающее облако?   
— Нет.   
— Это как-то связано с той странной забегаловкой замороженных йогуртов, которая производит стрёмные пшеничные субпродукты?  
— Нет. 

Тим нахмурился. 

— Ты что-то выяснил, когда помогал Карлосу?  
— Нет.   
— Что-то не так? — Тим выпрямился и развернулся, бросив на Джейсона обеспокоенный взгляд. — Ты… Ты письмо получил?!  
— Нет и нет. Я… — Джейсон поёрзал. — Я хотел спросить. Ты уже ходил к толстяку Рико на этой неделе?

Тим моргнул. Джейсон затолкал руки в карманы, старательно пялясь в пространство где-то над левым плечом Тима. 

— И я хотел… спросить, не хотел бы ты сходить на пиццу со мной. После твоего эфира сегодня.   
— О. — Тим моргнул. Залился краской. — Я. Я только за. 

Джейсон наконец посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Правда? 

Тим улыбнулся. 

— Правда. 

Со стороны руководства станции донёсся оглушительный замогильный вой. 

— Тебе лучше уйти, пожалуй, — сказал Тим, подталкивая Джейсона к двери. — Руководство не очень любит, когда здесь тусуются интерны и не-работники станции. Встретимся у Рико после эфира.   
— По рукам. Я буду слушать передачу со своего кольца кровавых камней, — сказал Джейсон, и они одновременно опустили взгляды, когда над головами застрекотал вертолёт. — Мой тостер странно себя ведёт опять. Попробую найти демона, который поможет мне разобраться, с чего его вдруг оскорбляют поп-тарты не из пшеничной муки.   
— Удачи. Если что-то будет нужно, просто загляни ко мне и попроси, чтобы старуха без лица тебя впустила. — Тим наклонился, чтобы быстро чмокнуть Джейсона в щёку. — До скорого.


	28. Тим-центрик. Аддамс-верс (кроссовер с «Семейкой Аддамс»)

Тим вздохнул и прикинул, стоит ли свеч пытаться объяснить дяде Фестеру, почему из Ра'c аль Гула не выйдет достойного спутника жизни. Супруга. Мужа. Жены. Любовника. Компаньона по гроб жизни. Сомогильника. Как ни назови. 

— Ра'c не может умереть, — с нажимом повторил Тим, смирно выжидая, пока Венсди приладит электроды к его вискам. — Не получится из него хороший Аддамс. Он даже боль не чувствует так, как мы. Уж я-то знаю. Я проверял. — Тим вздохнул и слегка сгорбился. — И я бы хотел заметить, что он меня не привлекает.   
— Кузен Тимоти, — вклинился негромкий голос Венсди. — Ты сейчас порвёшь провода. Это, безусловно, опасно, но ты нарушишь эксперимент.

Тим выпрямил спину. 

— Прости, Венсди. В общем. — Тим фыркнул, сдув с лица паука. — Он для меня слишком стар. Целый список причин есть, почему мы с ним не совместимы. 

Фестер зашёлся сухим захлёбывающимся смешком. Тим не без интереса проследил, как от резкого движения из-под его одежды посыпались сороконожки. 

— Это же таскание за косички, мальчик мой!   
— А что это значит, дядя Фестер? — спросил из-под потолка Пагсли, свисая за пальцы ног с одной из балок. Тим отвлёкся ненадолго, чтобы восхититься мастерством Венсди. Нынче таких ржавых капканов для медведей днём с огнём не сыскать.   
— Когда-нибудь, Паглси, ты узнаешь, — ответил Тим вместо дяди Фестера, который досмеялся до того, что свалился с лестницы. Все одновременно наклонились, глядя, как Фестер летит вниз, гулко стукаясь головой о ступеньки.   
— Может, ему помочь?   
— Кто-то должен будет разложить гвозди, чтобы он мог по ним прокатиться, — согласилась Венсди и дёрнула за рычаг, роняя Пагсли. — Ступай, братец. Я пока займусь кузеном Тимоти.   
— Как скажешь, Венсди. 

Тим терпеливо подождал, пока она проверит, хорошо ли закреплены электроды. 

— Может, ты тоже хочешь, кузен Тимоти?   
— Не утруждайся, Венсди. Спасибо за предложение. 

Её рука легла на рубильник. 

— А если ты выйдешь за Ра'с аль Гула, ты позволишь мне поэкспериментировать с ямой Лазаря?   
— Я не выйду за Ра'са только ради твоих экспериментов. Как бы больно ты не пытала.   
— Попытка не пытка. — Она пожала плечами, подобрала Мэри и дёрнула за рубильник. — Тогда можно на нём женюсь я? 

Тим собирался ответить решительным и беззлобным, но бесповоротным «нет», но электричество ударило так _хорошо,_ что получился только сдавленный стон. 

К счастью, Венсди всё поняла. Отключив через пару мгновений ток, она кивнула. 

— Действительно. Ты подходишь ему куда больше. Я не хотела вторгаться на твою территорию, кузен Тимоти. Позволь в качестве извинения обмотать тебя колючей проволокой вечером.   
— Звучит потрясающе, Венсди. Но не волнуйся, обиды я не держу.   
— О. То есть, ты не хочешь завернуться в колючую проволоку?   
— Когда это я отказывался?

***

— Так вот чем ты занимаешься по призванию? Какая опасная работа, — сказала тётя Мортиция, елейно моргнув. Её прохладная рука похлопала его по плечу. — Будь твои родители ещё живы, уверена, они бы тобой гордились.   
— Спасибо, тётушка. — Венсди и Пагсли с силой дёрнули его за плащ. Тим расстегнул ремни и отдал плащ, попутно растрепав им волосы. — Мне он ещё нужен будет.   
— Спасибо, кузен Тимоти, — хором ответили они и убежали играть. Тим даже не сомневался ни на минуту, что взрывчатку они найдут быстро.   
— Ты их так балуешь, — вздохнула Мортиция, улыбаясь. — Весь в отца.   
— Дядя Фестер говорит, что я скорее в маму. — Тим вскинул руку. — Погоди. Вы вроде как нарвались на неприятности с Лигой. По-моему, дядя Гомез сейчас всё усугубит. 

Они глянули на Гомеза, который пытался вызвать Бэтмена на дуэль на шпагах. 

Брюс, похоже, не оценил. 

— Красный Робин. 

Тим поморщился. 

— Прости. Э-э. Б., это дядя Гомез. И тётя Мортиция. Мои родственники. Где-то тут был дядя Фестер, и мои племянники только что убежали куда-то с Ларчем и Вещью. Они безобидные на самом деле. И никого не пугают _умышленно._ Э-э. Я думал, вам запретили появляться в Канзасе навсегда? После… той истории. С полицией штата?   
— Мальчик мой, — тоскливо вздохнул дядя Гомез и дружески приобнял Тима за плечи. — Замечательные деньки были. Непросто нынче найти такое огромное пустое пространство для братских могил и проведения ритуалов.   
— Ага. М-м. — Тим прикинул, как теперь выкрутиться из положения, по возможности без потерь. И вообще — возможно ли это. В принципе. — Серьёзно. Они не пытались ничего плохого сделать. Так что. Можем просто списать всё на недоразумение? Этого больше не повторится. — Тим молитвенно сложил руки. — Пожалуйста? 

Брюс с виду не возражал. 

— Супермену решать. Это, в конце концов, его штат. — Супермен, конечно же, уже был готов согласиться. Тим распахнул глаза пошире и прикинул, не выпятить ли немного нижнюю губу. Ему не раз говорили, что тогда отказать ему становится очень непросто. Брюс усмехнулся — умением Тима манипулировать людьми он всегда особенно гордился (пока Тим не применял его на нём). Именно в этот момент Венсди решила, что самое время будет метнуть бэтаранг. 

Тим моргнул. У Брюса под маской округлились глаза, Супермен застыл. 

— Чёрт. — Тим поднял руку и выдернул бэтаранг из затылка. — Ай?

***

— Неловкий. Пылкий. Несдержанный. Предсказуемый. В общем и целом, я разочарована, кузен Тимоти. Мне куда больше нравился первый, если мне позволено высказаться по поводу дел твоих любовных.   
— Ты так говоришь, будто кто-то заинтересован во мне в романтическом смысле, Венсди. — Он потрепал её по волосам и взял зеркальце, чтобы проверить, как там швы. — Что ты делаешь у меня в квартире?   
— Мы с Мэри беспокоились. — Венсди подняла куклу. — По-моему, я оставила голову Мэри у тебя в сумке, когда накачивала её ядовитым газом.   
— Проверю попозже. Я тронут твоей заботой, но Джейсон не заигрывал. И Ра'с не заигрывал. Никто ни с кем не заигрывал.   
— Он в тебя нож метнул.  
— Он не заигрывал со мной умышленно, — исправился Тим. — Нет, Венсди, нельзя тыкать меня в швы.   
— Тебе они не нужны даже, — возразила Венсди, но палец опустила.   
— Я знаю. Но я должен делать вид, что нужны. — Он потяну её за косу. — Тебя Ларч привёз? Где он?   
— Несёт то, что тебе мама прислала. — Венсди устроилась на диване Тима. — Твоя кровать отвратительно мягкая.   
— У меня не было времени подыскать себе сломанную, — извинился Тим.   
— Попросил бы одного из своих ухажёров. Они для тебя что угодно сделать готовы, ручаюсь.   
— Я уже не раз просил их сдохнуть, но пока безуспешно, к сожалению. — Он улыбнулся. — Тебе разве не положено быть дома к этому времени?   
— Мама сказала, что сегодня особенный случай. — Венсди кивнула сама себе. — И я скучаю по нашим беседам. С Пагсли общаться не так интересно. Хотя как брат он ничего так.   
— Очень мило с твоей стороны, Венсди. Но я не буду разговаривать с тобой о мальчиках. И о чудовищах. Боюсь, нам придётся ограничится темой убийств.  
— Мама хотела сплетен о твоих ухажёрах.   
— Тётя Мортиция могла бы приехать и расспросить о них сама. Если бы они у меня были. 

Венсди вскинула бровь и глянула на кухонный стол, заваленный зелёно-золотыми свёртками. Тим передёрнулся. 

— Это даже не считается.   
— Я уже чёртову дюжину подарков насчитала. Ты точно уверен, что он не заигрывает?


End file.
